Sakakawa Kamiko
Sakakawa Kamiko(坂川佳美子 Sakakawa Kamiko) is one of the main characters of Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! She is a cheerful girl, but has some anger issues at times, making it difficult for her to stop. Her catchphrase is Beautiful!(綺麗な！''Kireina!)'' ''or 'That's My Genuine Beauty!(それは私本物美人です！''Sore wa watashi honmono bijindesu!'') Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is '''Cure Blush(キュアブラッシュ). Her theme color is pink, and she represents natural make up. Profile * Name: 'Sakakawa Kamiko * '''Species: '''Human * '''Zodiac: '''Aries * '''Blood-Type: '''O * '''Weight: '''112 lbs * '''Height: '''5"2" * '''Eye: '''Blue * '''Hair: '''Pink(Both) * '''Problem(s): '''Anger Issues History Personality She is very cheerful and sweet, but is quite strict towards taking care of her friends and family, especially Aki-chan. Towards her cousin, she is very gentle towards her, because of her being the role model. She is very helpful and loves to tackle the most biggest jobs, sometimes if she is in the greatest mood. When is a bad mood, she can snap easily, just since she isn't the great of keeping her calm, meaning she has anger issues sometimes. Appearances In ''casual clothes, she wears a light pink dress. Her top has an open collar so only the head can fit though. It has puffy, long sleeves. Her bottom is a skirt that goes down to her knees. There is piece of white clothing that goes under the skirt and only shows at the bottom of the skirt, with a petal-like pattern at the end. To separate them, she wears a white ribbon with a white bow on her right left side. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the side, being held by a big pink hair bow. She also wears white knee-high socks and brown flats. In school uniform, she wears a sailor-like outfit. Her collar is blue, with the back going down to her back. It has a pink tie that has the school's emblem in the bottom center of it. She has a white shirt, with puffy sleeves. The sleeves are folded to her elbows instead of going to her hands. She wears a blue skirt, that goes to her thighs, with one strip near the bottom of the skirt. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the side, being held by a big pink hair bow. She wears no-show socks and old-school shows. When outside, she wears brown flats. In PJs, she wears a tank-top and leggings. Her shirt is a plain white tank-top with spaghetti straps. Her leggings are pink with magenta flowers. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the center of her hair, that is held up by a bow with two balls on it. When walking around the house, she wears pink slippers. Winter TBA Swimwear TBA Movie #1 TBA As Cure Blush, she wears a short dress. Her top is a pink top with white puffy sleeves. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the pink shirt goes down to her skirt, with a magenta and white stash going from the top right of her to the bottom left of the waist connected to a white bow. There are white bows that are on both sides of her hips with connects to a string that holds her pact. The pact is on the right side of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt is puffy that has two lairs of it, the top being light pink, and the other being magenta. She has light pink thigh-like boots, the top is folded like a collar that is white. At the ankles, there is a magenta strip surrounding the ankle, with bows on both sides. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. Her gloves go up to her elbows, with a bow on her wrist. She also has a choker with a raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with magenta heart-shaped earrings. Her hair has two big high buns with the rest of the hair going hanging down from the buns. To hold them, there is a bow on both sides with a magenta heart-shaped jewel in the center of it. The end of the bows is two long pieces of ribbon on each bow, sticking out. Genuine Blush TBA Relationships * '''Kamiyama Arisu * Notani Shiori * Cosmetic * Aki-Chan Cure Blush Cure Blush is Kamiko's alter ego. Her theme color is pink, and she represents natural make up. Her power's consists of light. She uses her Natural Mirror to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Genuine Silhouette!" '''She uses both her anger issues and her knowledge to fight. She also uses her sense of words to pause a fight before her, or any of hers friends get the head start. She has a basic attack called ''Genuine Blast'' that she uses with her bear hands. ''Geniune Blush Explosion is an attack she does with her '''''Natural Ribbon. Blush Symphony ''is an attack that she does with her ''Natural Harp. She also has an healing attack named Natural Restore, but which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She has some group attacks with the other two, with their first being Genuine Beauty Burst. Her team also has some upgraded attacks, her first being Genuine Trio Euphony, that she does in her first upgrade. Transformations * Cure Blush * Genuine Blush Attacks * Genuine Blast * Geniune Blush Explosion * Blush Symphony * Natural Restore * Genuine Beauty Burst * Genuine Trio Euphony Songs Solo * Natural Blush * The Warrior * Internal [[Internal ★ Lullaby|★ Lullaby]] Duet * Doesn't Matter(With Shiori) Group * Internal [[Internal ★ Lullaby (Acoustic)|★ Lullaby]](Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Etymology Sakakawa '''(坂川) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, '''Saka (坂)meaning "slope" and Kawa (川) meaning "river" or "stream". 'Kamiko '(神子) is a common Japanese name for "child without equal". Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Blush.png|Cure Blush Trivia * Her birthday falls on April 8th. Therefore her zodiac is Aries. * He anger issues happen at the most random times, but is hinted by her mood Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly